A Part of You
by ReverseFlash1995
Summary: After Weirdmageddon, Dipper Pines had thought his adventuring days were behind him. But after shaking hands with Bill Cipher's statue, Dipper finds himself endowed with not only the dream demon's powers, but also becomes possessed by Bill himself. As the dream demon fights for control of Dipper's body, Dipper himself must fight against the cults that revered Bill as their deity.


**Hello, internet! Welcome to my new Gravity Falls creation! Now, originally, this was going to be a reboot of my classic story, Fall, but I decided to change it up and tell a bit more of an original story. Well, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls. Disney, Alex Hirsch, and the guy who found the Bill Cipher statue do.**

_Prologue: Miss Me?_

Somewhere in the woods near a sleepy little town called Gravity Falls, Oregon, a boy of around 16 with a mop of brown hair and mocha brown eyes wearing a black vest with an orange t-shirt underneath, blue jeans with a black leather belt, black and white sneakers, and a very battered looking blue-and-white trucker's hat with a blue pine tree on the front entered into a clearing, populated only by a tree stump as far as he could tell. This was the boy's favorite place to just get away from his crazy Grunkle Stan, who had been on a monster hunting trip with his twin brother, Ford, as well as his own crazy twin sister, Mabel, for a bit, and just relax, think, and write in his journal. This boy's name was Mason Pines, but he preferred to be called Dipper, mostly because of the birthmark on his forehead.

As Dipper sat on the tree stump, he pulled out a blue-and-white book that had the image of a pine tree and the number _3_ on the front and a pen and opened the book to a blank page and began to write.

_June 2nd, 2017_

_Finally back in good ol' Gravity Falls after the long, dull school year. I've been looking forward to this day since the end of last summer! Although, I gotta admit, ever since that first summer, with Weirdmaggedon and Bill Cipher, the summers I've spent here have been a lot less exciting. _

_Honestly, I kinda miss having someone to fight against. Like Gideon Gleeful, for instance. Believe it or not, he really has turned over a new leaf and has taken up being a magician. I just hope he sticks to card tricks and illusions and doesn't use REAL magic again. Oh, boy, that was a nightmare. _

_Mabel still hasn't given up hope of finally having her epic summer romance, even though she doesn't seem to realize that she's trying a bit too hard. Speaking of which, Pacifica and I have these weird… moments. Honestly, it feels like my crush on Wendy Corduroy all over again. Speaking of Wendy, as I understand it, she's a lumberjack like her Dad and lives in Portland. Guess some things run in the family. Anyways, back to Pacifica. When we have these moments, it gets kinda hard to shake the feeling that she might be feeling the same way about me._

_One way or another, I have a feeling that this summer might just be as interesting as the first one… here's hoping I'm right._

As Dipper continued writing, he began to hear something, like a voice calling to him. Dipper stopped writing for a moment, perked his head up and looked around, but saw no one, so he turned back to his journal. The voice continued to nag on Dipper pull on him, beckoning him to come to it, causing Dipper to get irritated and slam his book shut.

"Mabel! That had better not be you! I'm trying to write in peace here!" said Dipper as he got up and made his way towards where it sounded like the voice was coming from. As he made his way through the forest, the voice seemed to grow louder, until it was almost deafening.

And then, just as suddenly as it started, the whispering stopped, much to Dipper's confusion. Looking around, Dipper saw that there wasn't anyone where he was standing. Or, at least so he thought, until he caught sight of something he immediately recognized.

It was an old statue of what appeared to be a triangle with a single eye and a top hat holding its hand out as thoughn to shake someone's hand.

Dipper scoffed. "Hey, Bill. It's been awhile. How's being dead treating you?" Dipper said, taunting his old enemy's empty physical form. "You know, for an omnipotent, all seeing being, you really should've seen your own death coming. Hope you're rotting in whatever passes for Hell for monsters like you."

Dipper turned to walk away from Bill, but stopped and turned his head and stared at Bill's outstretched hand. Part of him wondered what would happen if he shook hands with the statue, just for the Hell of it, but another part of him warned against it, recalling what had happened the last time he had shaken Bill's hand. After several moments of standing there, locked in an arguement with himself, the part of Dipper wanting to shake the statue's hand won out.

Had he still been twelve years old, Dipper probably wouldn't have been able to reach the statue's hand, even if he had tried jumping to grab it. However, Dipper had done quite a bit of growing in the last five years, so all he needed to do was reach out and grab the statue's hand.

The moment Dipper's hand made contact with the statue, however, he knew he had just made a tremendous mistake.

An overwhelming surge of what could only be described as sheer, overhwleming power rushed into him from the statue. Despite screaming with what sounded like agony at the top of his lungs, the power and energy that was flowing into Dipper felt nothing short of incredible and amazing. This power was making the teenager feel as though he could climb moutains or crush them into powder, level this entire forest with a snap of his finger, control the very ocean itself.

As amazing as the rush of power felt, it was over in a matter of moments, sending Dipper sprawling to the ground, drooling coming from the corners of his mouth.

_That power… it was amazing… it felt… intoxicating,_ thought Dipper, a goofy smile forming on his face.

"_I know, right, Pine Tree? All that power pouring into your stupid little body really brings out the me in you, wouldn't you agree?"_

Dipper's face fell almost instantly at the sound of that alarmingly familiar voice, a voice he hadn't heard while he was awake in over five years. Rolling over on the ground, Dipper saw that his worst fears had been confirmed. Except, he was…

"_Miss me?"_ said Bill Cipher, now in a human form alarmingly similar to Dipper himself, before slamming his cane against the side of Dipper's skull, knocking him out cold.

**And so it begins! I gotta say, it's good to be back in the game! Anyways, if you like what you saw here, then be sure to fav, follow, and review, and I'll see you guys next time for Chapter One!**


End file.
